Though I May Depart
by BlackRaven64
Summary: "I don't know when was the last time I truly felt so alive, that is, until I met him. He makes me happy. He makes me fully love again. He makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time...even if it would be for only a little while..." OCxFrance, FACE, and slight Fruk/UKFr if you turn your head and squint.


**Well hello disclaimer!...Why yes, of course I don't own Hetalia or it's characters...What's that?...Yes, Hetalia does belong to Hidekaz Himaruya...Oh, but any OCs do belong to me...Well it was nice talking to you too! **

**Um, anyways!**

**Chapter 1  
**

December 25- France's Pov

'It is such a beautiful evening.'

I watched the crowded sidewalks of people. Lights of many different colors and decorations of reefs, ribbons, and bells filled the streets and buildings. Shops and markets busy with shoppers, and the aroma of different foods floated through the air. I listen carefully to the singing of carolers and the joyful music from the musicians on the sidewalks. There were couples, families, and many others alike, with their smiling faces, spending another enjoyable time in their lives. I smile at them as I took a sip of my coffee.

Everything was peaceful.

I'm sitting outside at my favorite cafe. I took a bite of one of my macaroons and thanked the young waitress as she poured some more coffee into my cup.

"Ah, merci Clarisse. And Merry Christmas."

She smiles in response.

"You're welcome Francis. But may I ask, why is such a charming man like yourself not with a pretty woman right now? You must be meeting your girlfriend after eating no?"

I smile at compliment. "Oh, my dear, you're too kind. But you should know already that I have no girlfriend."

"You told me that last year," she whined. "I would have figured you had gotten one by now. You need to find someone before you turn 30! Middle-age men don't get the ladies you know."

I chuckle at her response. She's such a sweetie. " I appreciate your concern dear but you don't need to worry. I'm fine with not being in a relationship."

She frowned. "But-"

"Besides, I'll be going to America to visit friends and families over there. My friend Alfred will be throwing one of his many Christmas parties and they're always fun to go to."

At first, Clarisse gave me a skeptical look but sighed, giving up. She is too cute!

"Alright, fine! But when I see you on Christmas next year, there better be someone at the other side of this table. Is that clear?"

I laughed. "Oui, Clarisse. I'll see to it. Now go on. I can't have you all to myself. Go serve the other customers. The sooner you finish your shift, the sooner you can spend some time with that boyfriend you've been talking so romantically about."

She blushed as I mentioned her boyfriend. She nodded, embarrassed, and quickly left to get back to her job. I grinned as I silently watched her leave.

It must be nice to be in love. Even if Clarisse says so, it's impossible for me to be fully in a romantic relationship.

I looked at the crowds of people walking by. My people...humans...they are simply amazing. They spend their life enjoying the time they have in this world. I envy them. I probably will remain long after people such as Clarisse are gone, seeing many more Christmases as I continue living on un-aged. I wonder if the others feel this way as well?

I looked down at my watch and saw how late it was becoming. I have to wake up early in order to catch my plane to America's place tomorrow. I placed money for the meal on the table and walked out into the busy streets.

* * *

It was about forty minutes after ten at night and there were very little people walking around as parents were taking their children home after a long tiring day of holiday fun and the young people were at the market center. I started heading home after buying two bottles of champagne from the market. I decided I was going to bring these to America's party tomorrow. I wonder if England was going to bring one of his Christmas trees again this year. I chuckled to myself. 'He should know by now that America's Christmas trees will probably be twice as high.'

I turned to the corner. It was less crowded and away from all the bright lights. I began to think about what me and my friends, Spain and Prussia, were going to do tomorrow. 'Maybe we should leave America's party early and go drinki-'

My thoughts were interrupted when someone harshly leaned onto me. It was a drunk man. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and his shirt was buttoned halfway down. He couldn't walk straight and was falling all over the place. Trying to be nice, I tried to help the man steady himself. I shook my head in disapproval.

"I think that's enough beer for you tonight sir. Do you have any friends to take you home? Do you need a cab?"

He didn't answer me. I guess he was just too drunk to respond to my questions.

I look around to see if there was a bar that he came out of. With no site of one, I take out my cellphone to call a cab. As I spoke to the person on the other side of the line, I got out my wallet to see if I had a couple of dollars to give for the fare.

With no warning, the man grabs my wallet and dashes off around the corner.

"Merde!" I scream. I was so surprised by what happened that I just stood there for awhile. And then I realized something. Even when he was leaning on me, his breath did not reek of alcohol.

'He was acting as a drunk?! He's a...' I hang up the phone and run as fast I could to follow him.

"Au voleur!" I cry out. I try to catch up to the deceiving man to no avail. He was just too fast and I was carrying heavy articles on me. I grew tired as my pursuit slowed until I stood there and watched the man grow smaller and smaller.

'Mon dieu, that had all my money... my credit cards, my identification, all in that wallet! England would be laughing at me right now...'

I begin to lose hope as the thief rounds another street corner when out of nowhere a man tackles the thief to the ground. Surprised, I run towards the scene.

"Oh no you don't!" the stranger calls out. "Now, why don't you give the man back his wallet and stop disturbing a nice Christmas evening alright?" he says. He yanks my wallet from the thief's hand. Before the man can pin him to the ground and call the police, the thief manages to get free from his grasp, punching the stranger in the face, and then running off into the alleys.

I quickly rush to his side. "Are you alright?" I said. I help the stranger sit up as he groans a little from the pain.

He rubs his sore check but he gives me a cheerful smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Guy sure packs a punch though." He shows the wallet in front of me. "I believe this is yours?"

I nod reluctantly to him. "Oui, merci." I take my wallet and put it inside my coat pocket. I help the kind man back on his feet.

I then observed the stranger's physical features. He had semi-short ash brown hair and soft dark brown eyes. With a sturdy built, he looked like a model for a magazine. He certainly was very beautiful.

"Ce n'était pas un problème," he answers back. "Besides, how could I allow such a terrible thing to happen to a handsome looking fellow like yourself?"

I looked away shyly and chuckled a bit. "You're certainly open with your thoughts, aren't you? I mean most men wouldn't casually tell another man that he was handsome."

He scratch the back of his head, still smiling. "I guess. But it's true. You are quite good looking."

I began to wonder if my savior was either just really open or possibly bi-sexual or gay, which of course I didn't mind. Whether it's the same gender or not, amour is amour but I was still curious. Although I wanted to ask about his sexuality, it wasn't my place to say anything. Not too mention it's very rude to even ask. So I just smiled back.

"Well, merci," I said shyly. "Anyways, how can I repay you for saving my wallet?"

I was surprised how taken aback he was. He quickly motioned his hands in a 'no' gesture, shaking his head back and forth.

"Oh no," he replied. "It's alright. I don't need anything in return. I'm just glad that I was willing to help out in someway."

For a few minutes, I tried insisting him that I should do something to thank him but he kept insisting me not to. That's when I noticed his bruised cheek darkened. Carefully, I placed my hand on it. The man stared at me curiously and didn't wince at the touch.

"We should at least have that iced, non?" I asked.

The stranger smiled gently at my concern. "I'll be sure to do that when I get home. For now, I'm fine."

I nodded and then I realized something. "Oh, Je suis désolé. How silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. " I motion the man for a handshake and he takes it kindly. The stranger beams cheerfully at me.

"Rene Gauthier."

* * *

For some reason we started talking afterwords; even as far as walking around the market center for an hour. I asked him whether he had any friends or family to go to. He told me that he was at a family Christmas party earlier that evening and he had just finished having some drinks with his friends.

"What about a certain someone?" I asked. "Surely you're not single are you?"

Rene laughed. "Well I am."

"But you've dated before, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He then looked at me accusingly. "And what about you?" he says jokingly. "Where's your certain someone."

"Ah, yes. I don't have one and I don't believe I will have one for a long time."

Rene looks at me questioningly. "And why is that."

"It's..." I hestiated. "It's a little complicated."

"Oh," he says "I understand. You don't have to say anything."

I looked down at my watch. Twenty minutes before midnight. "Oh dear! I've lost track of time."

'If I don't get home now and sleep, I might not wake up for my flight.' I turned to Rene.

"I'm sorry but I have a flight to catch tomorrow so I...um..need to go."

Rene nods understandingly. "I see. Well it was nice meeting you Francis," he smiles.

I give a smile grin. "Yes. Talking with you was pleasant."

I felt bad for having to leave but I didn't want to be late for America's party. Before I started to head off, Rene stops me.

"Hey wait!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

He gave a slight blush as he scratched the back of his head. "Well..I.."

"Yes?"

"About that repayment you mentioned..."

"Oh yes, you need any money? Hold on one moment." But before I could take out my wallet he shakes his head.

"No. I mean...in return for stopping that thief, would you consider having lunch with me after your trip? If you want, that is."

'Ohon? This was rather unexpected. Was it possible that he's asking me on a date?' Although I shouldn't really think like that off the bat. It wouldn't hurt to say yes. This will be just an outing. Besides, this was repayment for getting the wallet for him and making it up to him for the bruised cheek.

All in all, he was a nice, may I say attractive, young man. Talking with Rene, for some reason, made me feel very comfortable. I felt like I should get to know him a bit more. And...it would be nice to see him again.

"Oui, bien sûr, je ne me dérange pas du tout," I said. "I would love to actually. Here, I'll give you my number."

As I struggle to write down the number, while holding two, heavy bottles champagne I remind you, I looked up at Rene. It made me feel warm inside as his face brightened up. "That'd be great! Thanks!" he beams. His smile was so adorable, I couldn't help but smile back.

After giving him my number, I waved goodbye to him and started walking off.

"Francis wait!"

I turn back around to Rene. "Yes?"

He gave a radiant smile and waved back at me.

"Merry Christmas!"

I grinned back at him and nodded. I then headed home. When I got home, I placed the champagne on the kitchen table, fed both Pierre and Fabien, and got ready for bed.

That night, as I lay in my bed with Fabien curled up beside me, I didn't think about how much fun I was going to have at America's party. Instead, I dreamt about meeting Rene again.

And I couldn't stop thinking about him even as I headed to the airport the next morning.

* * *

**Okay! Hey guys, how's it going? Well this was a story that I've had in mind about writing for the longest of time. I've had the first chapter written since September but never got the chance to post it. This story was inspired by the Hetalia web-comic, Though I may depart, you shall remain, and it's one of my favorite strips. I not sure whether I'll finish this one or not but if you guys are interested in reading more it, we'll see.**

**This fic is concentrated on OCxFrance, but it'll have a slight Fruk/UKFr feeling in later chapters. There'll also be FACE in this as well.  
**

**For those who are wondering about my Mischievous Little Upbringings, not to worry, I still plan on continuing it. I love the story too much to let it die off. The problem is that I've been so busy since school started back in August, I never even had time write at all. I got to say, junior year is hard. So I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I be sure to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Just hang tight!  
**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and let me know if you want the story to continue.  
**


End file.
